


In another life

by RandomFan4EVER



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Before the Dimensions Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan4EVER/pseuds/RandomFan4EVER
Summary: Zarc copes with life the mini fic.
Kudos: 6





	In another life

Zarc opens the door. It is kind of difficult with all the trash that's lying on the floor of the entryway. He really should clean things up, but he never seems to find the time.

Not long ago he was dueling, trying to afford this month’s rent, escaping from his worries for a moment to truly enjoy himself from the bottom of his heart. Spreading joy to others.

Dueling is in many ways his only way of living, the only way he knows how to live. It means everything to him. He will never give it up. No matter what it takes or what he has to sacrifice.

His small apartment is dimly lit and not that big. He couldn't afford a nicer place without roommates. And he doesn't want roommates.

Having other people around would mean that he would have to say way more about himself than he would like to. His childhood wasn't all rose-colored.

His mother gave birth to him before she was ready. Child services had to take him away because she was involved in some motorcycle gang and never really got out.

He never met his dad. From what Zarc heard he is a terrible person with some serious issues who had left his mother as soon as she had Zarc. He wouldn't be the type to put a smile upon someone's face.

Now he is living on his own. He doesn't need anyone else. That is what he tells himself.

Maybe in another life it could have gone better.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that Zarc didn't have the most stable family life.


End file.
